Regret - A ShadAmy Story
by Maira The Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow and Amy are desperately in love. Soon There intense potion and love tacks over them and without thinking they start something that they did not mean to. Soon it is to much for them to handle and Shadow make a mistake that he will regret forever! (Warning... sexual content )


Shadow and Amy are desperately in love. Soon There intense potion and love tacks over them and without thinking they start something that they did not mean to. Soon it is to much for them to handle and Shadow make a mistake that he will regret forever! (Warning... Some sexual content )

Disclaimer: I dew not own ANY sonic related things. The games, the shows Any of it.

* * *

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop… Drip… it was a grey, cloudy day; A dull, melancholy day. Everything seemed to be surrounded in a blanket of gloom. The sky was cloudy and dark as if it did not dare to shine, not today. There was just enough light to call it day, but dim enough to fit the mood of the people.

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop… Drip… It was an early, silent day, there were no birds chirping, no small animals scurrying, not even the wind dared to blow. The only sound for miles was the low, soft, pitter pattering of little raindrops on the already soaked ground.

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop… Drip… newly made footprints began to fill with rain as the maker walked silently through the grass. Rain fell down upon black and red fur and ware joined by a single tear. The face of this male hedgehog seemed cold and emotionless but his eyes were filled with pain. He stopped, knelt down in the grass and wiped some leaves away from a small engraved stone.

Drip… Drop… Drip… Drop… Drip… He sighed and put down a single rose.

"Happy… Birthday" The black and red male said in a low, pained voice. He closed his eyes and let out another tear as it slid down his check and mixed with the rain. "Forgive me… Amy… this is all my fault"

**10 months earlier**

"Sh-Shadow… I… I love you" A young pink female hedgehog said to the strong black and red male hedgehog that had her pinned to the back of the closed bedroom door. Shadow, as he was called, wasn't hurting her; in fact he was barley even touching her. He had his palms flat against the door on either side of her head. His body mere inches away from hers and his face even closer. The girl, Amy, had been backed into the door. She was looking down and off to the side avoiding direct eye contact. She had one hand on the door and the other over her heart as it was pounding madly in her chest; she knew all too well what was coming.

Amy looked back up at her lover, Shadow, and saw the soft yet confident and loving look in his eyes, a look that only she had ever seen. It calmed her and soothed her heart. And even though she was still afraid, she wanted it. She took a deep breath and smiled at him "I always will… No matter what" She said in a more confident tone letting Shadow know she was ready.

Shadow smiled as he leaned in close to her and kissed her lips deeply. Amy kissed him back just as passionately as her hand slowly slipped down to join the other at her side. They stayed like this for what seems like hours through it's really only 10 minutes. Amy had become better at kissing Shadow for long periods of time, but it had taken her quite some time to get to this point, a year in fact, that was how long Shadow and Amy has been dating. Today was their one year anniversary.

Shadow then moved his hands onto her body and without another word spoken or even breaking the kiss once, he began to unfasten her dress. Amy groaned a little but didn't resist and soon the dress she wore sliped down to her feet.

She warped her arms around Shadow's neck as he lifted her off the door and the ground. He quickly kicked off his shoes as well as hers as he carried her over to the rather large bed. Shadow wasted no time as the passion of the moment was flooding over them. He laid her down and started to caress her body with his powerful hands. His hands were so soft and light on her fur that Amy could hardly believe these were the same hands that easily bent steal and ground bond to dust.

Finally Shadow broke the kiss as Amy panted for air. He then started to lick and kiss her neck and down her chest. She gasped and moaned, and it sounded like sweet music to Shadows ears. This only made him go faster as he removed her bra. He moved down her body and pulled her underwear down kissing her leg the entire way.

They were now past the point of no return. The passion and love they had for one another were to great for either of them to control, so they didn't even try. And when Shadow entered her, they finally become one and nothing could tear them apart.

To be continued…

* * *

Chapter two coming soon...


End file.
